


watcher of the eternal flame [podfic]

by farkenshnoffingottom



Series: TWD Podfics [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, it's almost exactly 10 minutes so i'm using both tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farkenshnoffingottom/pseuds/farkenshnoffingottom
Summary: "The first person Daryl ever admitted his past to was a ten year old girl who’d been through the same thing."A podfic of transstevebucky's fic "watcher of the eternal flame"
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Jesus (mentioned)
Series: TWD Podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646161
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	watcher of the eternal flame [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transstevebucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transstevebucky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [watcher of the eternal flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005482) by [transstevebucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transstevebucky/pseuds/transstevebucky). 



> Thank you to transstevebucky for permission to record this! I, too, keep getting very emotional about Daryl. This is such a good fic, and I was delighted to record it :)
> 
> I usually don't use music in my podfics, but since the title of this is from a song, I figured this was as good a time as any. It's available without music if you'd prefer it that way
> 
> I selected "creator chose not to use archive warnings," because that's how transstevebucky tagged this fic. Archive warnings don't really apply, but if you're concerned about any of it, feel free to ask.
> 
> Recorded one week shy of 18 months on testosterone :)

Word count: 1,811

Author's note:

i keep getting emotional about daryl as a whole so uhh have this thing i wrote in like. an hour

possible triggers: descriptions (fleeting) of abuse daryl suffered as a child, canon-typical violence

title stolen from immortals by fall out boy

Available to stream on [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-150144077/watcher-of-the-eternal-flame-podfic)

Available to download on Google Drive: [with music](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1THjFGUHQsDjvy9QywJPXh3tAWBGQiWuU/view?usp=sharing) (11:04, m4a) or [without music](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12ovJQArWKYKIw765CUeV9LjZT5jYWV5Q/view?usp=sharing) (9:57, m4a)


End file.
